


Yozakura Shinju

by Snowflower726



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: After Life, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romance, previous life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower726/pseuds/Snowflower726
Summary: Một ngày nào đó, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau dưới những tán hoa anh đào nở rộ.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 11





	Yozakura Shinju

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là fic tôi viết dựa theo PV của bài hát Yozakura Shinju - Kagamine Len. Tôi không chắc mình hiểu đúng nội dung gốc của bài hát mà tác giả muốn biểu đạt, vì vậy fic này hoàn toàn theo ý tôi hiểu của riêng mình. Dĩ nhiên CP vẫn là Len x Rin tuân thủ PV bài hát, cũng là một trong CP yêu thích khác của tôi.
> 
> Link bài hát cho người muốn nghe: https://youtu.be/9wgGXRklzUo

"Hm... lại nữa à." Không phải một câu hỏi và cậu không cần quay lại để biết ai là người nói. Len thắt nốt chiếc dây giày còn lại, với lấy chiếc áo khoác xanh đen ở đầu giường và đeo chiếc cặp nhỏ trên vai, đứng lên đi về phía cửa phòng nơi chàng trai tóc xanh biển dựa lưng vào bức tường với cốc cafe trên tay. Cậu nhìn người bạn thân của mình và đưa cho chàng trai ánh mắt 'Cậu biết mà' trước khi đi ngang qua hắn.

"Gặp sau." Cậu nói, vỗ vai tạm biệt hắn và rời khỏi ký túc xá.

Đó là một buổi sáng chủ nhật, mọi sinh viên đều được nghỉ học.

Kaito đẩy mình khỏi bức tường, vò mái tóc rối và khẽ buông một tiếng thở dài nhìn cậu bạn tóc vàng rời khỏi. Hắn nhấp thêm một ngụm cafe đắng và quay trở lại phòng khách để kết thúc bữa sáng.

'Tên ngốc này kiên trì thật.' Cậu con trai tóc xanh nghĩ với chính mình, cắn một miếng trứng chiên đã gần nguội. '5 năm hả?'

Kagamine Len, bạn thân kiêm bạn cùng phòng của Shion Kaito là một người kỳ lạ. Cả hai quen biết tại trường đại học và trở thành bạn thân trong năm thứ hai khi được bổ nhiệm là bạn cùng phòng ở ký túc xá.

Ấn tượng ban đầu của Kaito về cậu con trai tóc vàng khá đơn giản, cậu ta là một người ít nói nhưng cũng không đến mức kiệm lời, nghiêm túc, chăm chỉ và hay cười. Nhưng khi trở nên thân thiết, Kaito nhận ra Len luôn có một mặt khác mà hắn sẽ không biết nếu không chú ý quan sát. Cậu ta thường ngồi ngẩn người và nhìn chằm chằm vào khoảng không trước mặt, hoặc vô thức lẩm bẩm một cái tên mà Kaito chưa từng nghe, luôn đến cùng một nơi vào mỗi chủ nhật cuối tuần và chỉ trở về khi mặt trời bắt đầu lặn.

Cậu giống như, chà, Kaito không chắc nhưng hắn nghĩ giống như Len đang tìm kiếm một cái gì đó.

.......

Người con gái cao quý đưa tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc sơ rối của anh, cười khúc khích khi anh xấu hổ quay mặt đi, bước một bước ra xa cô.

Cô nắm lấy cổ tay anh trước khi anh có cơ hội rời khỏi. Nhẹ nhàng đan mười ngón tay của họ lại với nhau, cô gái đỏ mặt thì thầm và nép mình vào chàng trai, giấu khuôn mặt đỏ ửng vào ngực anh. Đôi mắt anh mở to ngạc nhiên và trái tim run lên vì hạnh phúc, anh siết chặt lấy thân hình nhỏ bé của cô và kéo cô trong một cái ôm vụng về.

"Ta cũng yêu nàng." Anh trả lời, ấn đôi môi khô khốc vào mái tóc vàng mềm mượt của cô.

Cô gái ngước lên nhìn anh và mỉm cười rạng rỡ.

.......

Len tạm biệt Kaito và rời khỏi ký túc xá lúc 8 giờ, cậu bắt xe bus đến viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật Tokyo. Đó là nơi cậu đến vào mỗi chủ nhật (trừ những ngày có lớp học bổ túc bắt buộc mà cậu không thể bỏ) trong 5 năm gần đây. 

Xuống xe bus sau 30 phút, cậu bước vào cánh cổng lớn dẫn đến tòa nhà cao tầng nằm ở trung tâm Tokyo. Người bảo vệ ngay lập tức nhận ra cậu, gật đầu mỉm cười và đưa thẻ cho cậu như mọi khi. Len cảm ơn và vào trong tòa nhà.

.......

Cô gái trẻ ngồi dậy từ từ, kéo chiếc chăn bông dày lên cơ thể để ngăn cái lạnh và cố ổn định mình, đôi mắt xanh lam mệt mỏi nhìn ra ngoài qua cánh cửa kéo khép kín. Mặt trăng tỏa sáng khắp khu vườn, một vài tia sáng nhợt nhạt len qua cánh cửa giấy mỏng hắt vào trong căn phòng tối. Cô nhìn, muốn bước tới và mở cửa nhưng lại không muốn tiếp xúc với mặt sàn lạnh giá. Cuối cùng quyết định chỉ ngồi nhìn ra ngoài.

"Tiểu thư Kagamine." Người vú nuôi gọi, quỳ xuống bên cạnh cô gái khiến cô thoát khỏi những suy nghĩ mông lung và quay lại. Đôi mắt nâu nhăn nheo buộc tội nhưng cũng chứa đựng sự dịu dàng và lo lắng giành cho cô. "Người nên ngủ sớm. Ngày mai sẽ rất bận rộn đấy." Bà đỡ lấy vai cô và giúp cô nằm xuống, phủ chiếc chăn bông lên người cô và làm phẳng góc của chúng.

"Con biết." Cô mỉm cười, cho phép bà điều chỉnh mà không phản đối. "Con chỉ... lo lắng thôi."

Người vú già gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc vàng ra sau tai cô và nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh lẽo của cô. "Sẽ ổn thôi. Tôi tin rằng ngài ấy sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho tiểu thư." Bà an ủi.

Cô cười khúc khích và nắm chặt lấy bàn tay gầy gò đầy nếp nhăn của bà.

'Liệu người như con có xứng đáng được hạnh phúc không?' Cô muốn hỏi bà như vậy. Nhưng những lời nói bị nghẹn lại trong cổ họng, thay vào đó cô chỉ hỏi nhẹ nhàng, mong lời chúc của người vú già, người cô coi như mẹ và là người duy nhất thật sự yêu thương cô trong gia đình này.

"Bà sẽ chúc phúc cho con chứ?" Cô thì thầm, mơ hồ chìm vào giấc ngủ.

"Vâng." Bà lão đặt bàn tay nhỏ bé của cô vào trong chiếc chăn ấm và cúi xuống hôn lên trán cô. "Tôi chắc chắn hai người sẽ hạnh phúc."

Cô gái tóc vàng chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ với một nụ cười trên môi.

Ngày mai là ngày quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời cô.

Ngày cưới của cô.

.......

Cậu con trai tóc vàng đi qua hành lang treo những bức họa với những đề tài khác nhau, có những bức đã cũ, có những bức chỉ mới được đưa về gần đây. Cậu không cần dừng lại để kiểm tra nội dung của chúng.

Một vài nhân viên trưng bày vẫy tay chào cậu hoặc đưa cho cậu ánh nhìn thấu hiểu. Len mỉm cười xã giao và gật đầu với họ, lâu lâu dừng lại khi một trong số những nhân viên gọi cậu để trò chuyện nhanh về những thứ trên trời dưới đất mà họ trải qua trong tuần, hầu hết đều là những lời than thở. Cậu lắng nghe nhưng không bao giờ ghi nhớ. Cậu không quan tâm. Tiếp tục đi qua các hành lang dài khác.

Rẽ phải một hành lang hẹp để đối mặt với chiếc thang máy dành riêng cho nhân viên. Len rút chiếc thẻ từ túi quần và ấn vào ô trống bên cạnh để quét mã. Tiếng bíp vang lên hai lần và một nút đỏ xuất hiện phía trên thang máy, cửa vào mở trước mặt cậu. Cậu nhét chiếc thẻ vào túi và kiểm tra lại một lần nữa rồi nhanh chóng bước vào, bấm số lầu cần lên và chờ đợi.

.......

"Tại sao ngài lại cưới em?" Cô gái cuối cùng cũng hỏi chàng trai ngồi bên cạnh, người đang hoàn thành bức tranh của mình. Chỉ có hai người trong căn nhà nhỏ đơn giản và một mảnh vườn trước sân với cây anh đào nở rộ, những cánh hoa trong đêm tung bay theo gió và thổi vào gian phòng nhỏ, mang theo mùi hương và sắc màu rực rỡ.

"Nàng đã hỏi hai lần rồi." Chàng trai đáp, tập trung vào bức tranh chưa hoàn thành.

"Nhưng ngài vẫn chưa cho em câu trả lời." Cô bĩu môi, giấu hành động trẻ con sau ống tay áo kimono dài màu hồng nhạt.

Chàng trai dừng những nét bút mảnh trên tấm vải lụa, không quay lại nhìn cô và không nói gì trong một lúc.

"Tại sao?" Cô lặp lại lời của mình, kiên nhẫn chờ câu trả lời.

"Ta..." Anh thì thầm tựa gió thoảng. "...Muốn ở bên cạnh nàng." Cô có thể nhìn thấy vệt ửng hồng xuất hiện ở vành tai anh. Cảm giác ấm áp dâng lên trong lồng ngực của cô. Cô gần như nghẹn ngào nhưng cố kìm nén bản thân mình. Cô sẽ không khóc trước mặt anh nữa.

Cô gái tóc vàng lắc đầu, đôi mắt xanh lam rũ xuống vì buồn bã. Cô lại gần anh và nắm lấy vạt áo kimono màu tràm của anh khiến anh phải quay lại nhìn cô. Đôi mắt màu bầu trời nhìn xoáy vào cặp mắt xanh lam mệt mỏi, thật dịu dàng, quan tâm và thấu hiểu. Cô thấy mình trần trụi trước cái nhìn đơn giản mà anh trao cho cô.

Đôi môi cô khẽ mở ra, run rẩy.

"Ta không quan tâm những gì người khác nói." Anh khẳng định, cắt đứt những gì cô định nói. "Nàng không hạnh phúc sao?" Giọng nói của anh nhẹ nhàng nhưng thật buồn. Anh sợ cô không hạnh phúc với anh. Anh sợ cô không muốn ở bên cạnh anh. Nhưng anh yêu cô quá nhiều để có thể rời bỏ cô cho một người khác.

Cô cúi đầu và giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ và sắp khóc của mình vào bờ vai anh. Đôi bàn tay gầy gò ôm chặt lấy anh bất chấp những vết mực đen đang thấm vào bộ kimono màu anh đào của cô.

"Ngài biết em không thể ở bên cạnh ngài mãi mãi." Cô nghẹn ngào, giọng nói bị bóp nghẹt qua lớp vải áo trên đôi vai anh. Cô khóc. Anh để cô khóc trên vai mình, ôm lấy thân hình nhỏ nhắn run rẩy của cô để an ủi.

Chàng trai nhẹ nhàng gỡ cô ra khỏi bản thân khi tiếng khóc của cô chỉ còn là tiếng thút thít nhỏ và ngắt quãng. Anh nhìn vào khuôn mặt sưng đỏ và lấm lem nước mắt của cô, đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp nhòe đi vì khóc quá nhiều. Đưa bàn tay lên ôm lấy mặt cô gái và khẽ gạt bỏ những giọt nước mắt còn đọng lại, anh nhẹ nhàng cúi xuống và hôn lên đôi môi đỏ mọng vẫn còn ướt và đang hé mở.

"Ta biết..." Anh thì thầm, nếm thử mùi hương trên môi cô.

Nụ hôn thật dịu dàng nhưng cũng thật mãnh liệt. Đôi môi anh tham lam chiếm lấy môi cô, không thể chờ đợi để nếm vị ngọt pha lẫn chút mặn từ những giọt nước mắt, chúng thật mê hoặc và khó cưỡng. Cô ngạc nhiên vì hành động, đôi mắt xanh lam mở to và cơ thể run lên khi cảm nhận đôi môi anh áp vào mình. Cảm nhận sức nóng của đôi môi lan tỏa trong miệng, đôi tay cô bất giác vòng ra sau đầu, chạm vào những sợi tóc vàng mềm mại để kéo anh lại gần hơn, ấn cơ thể anh vào cô. Họ chìm đắm trong cảm xúc và những tiếp xúc cơ thể của người kia.

Cô tan chảy dưới nụ hôn nồng nàn của anh và anh bị lạc trong đôi môi ngọt ngào đầy mê hoặc của cô. Những đau khổ, những nỗi bất an và sự nghi ngờ đều tan biến.

.......

Chữ số màu đỏ trên bảng điều khiển nhảy liên tục theo thứ tự từ 0. Len đứng im trong thang máy nhìn những chữ số nhấp nháy với sự thiếu kiên nhẫn và buồn chán. Ba mươi giây khi chúng nhảy tới 20 và dừng lại, hai tiếng bíp vang lên và cánh cửa thang máy mở ra. Cậu bước ra, đứng trước căn phòng lớn được trang trí theo phong cách cổ điển Nhật Bản. Những họa tiết uốn lượn đan xen vào nhau nhưng không rối loạn mà lại hòa hợp một cách kỳ lạ.

Người gác phòng dừng công việc ghi chép và ngước lên nhìn cậu qua cặp mắt kính dày cộp, Len đưa thẻ xác nhận thành viên cho họ và bước vào trong.

Bước chân chậm rãi và đều đặn vang lên trên sàn gạch, cậu vô thức nắm chặt chiếc túi đeo ngang lưng, trái tim đập mạnh hơn theo tỷ lệ mỗi bước đi. Dù cậu đã đến đây cả nghìn lần nhưng vẫn không thể rũ bỏ cảm giác kỳ lạ trong lồng ngực. Cậu bước thêm một bước, thêm một bước ngắn khác.

Chàng trai thở hổn hển dừng lại trước cảnh tượng những đóa hoa anh đào rực rỡ tung bay trong đêm trăng sáng, hình ảnh tuyệt đẹp ngay lập tức chiếm lấy các giác quan của cậu.

.......

Cô gái đội chiếc khăn mỏng màu hồng nhạt điểm những họa tiết hoa anh đào, che đi mái tóc vàng rực sáng của mình. Cô mặc một bộ kimono trang trọng màu đỏ rực nhiều lớp kết hợp với chiếc obi nâu nhạt. Chàng trai đối diện mặc bộ haori đen và chiếc quần màu xám tro.

Cầm chén rượu thề, họ cùng nhau nâng chén và uống cạn. Những đóa anh đào nhảy múa trong đêm trăng sáng như minh chứng cho sự gắn kết vô hình của họ. Bóng hình xinh đẹp của cô tỏa sáng dưới ánh trăng khuyết, đôi môi hồng mỉm cười dịu dàng với chàng trai.

"Rin." Anh thì thầm, đưa tay ôm lấy cơ thể lạnh lẽo của cô và nhẹ nhàng hôn lên đôi mắt xanh lam lấp lánh nhắm nghiền, siết chặt hơn cơ thể lạnh lẽo để trao cho cô hơi ấm.

Chàng trai nhìn cánh hoa lặng lẽ rơi vào đôi môi cô, anh đổ đầy chén rượu và uống cạn nó, giữ chất lỏng trong miệng và hôn cô qua cánh hoa anh đào mỏng manh vô tình trên đôi môi đỏ thẫm. Thứ chất lỏng cay nồng chảy xuống cánh hoa và thấm vào môi cô, rơi xuống khóe miệng và cuối cùng tan biến trên chiếc haori màu đen của anh.

Những bông hoa hòa mình theo làn gió, chúng nhảy múa, khiêu vũ xung quanh anh, người đang ôm lấy cơ thể giờ đây đã nguội lạnh của cô, như muốn xóa đi những dấu tích, cuốn theo những nguyện ước vô vọng cùng sự nhung nhớ và nỗi đau thương.

Một ngày nào đó, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau dưới những tán hoa anh đào nở rộ.

.......

Yozakura Shinju, tên của bức họa được tạo ra hơn 500 năm trước. Bức họa là cảnh những cánh hoa anh đào tung bay trong gió vào đêm trăng khuyết. Chúng đơn giản nhưng lại khiến Len luôn bị mê hoặc và choáng ngợp khi nhìn vào.

Lần đầu tiên cậu thấy chúng là 5 năm trước trong một lần tình cờ khi cha mẹ dẫn cậu đến viện bảo tàng mỹ thuật. Vì cha cậu quen với giám đốc, gia đình cậu được đặc cách vào khu vực giành cho hội viên, nơi trưng bày rất nhiều tác phẩm nổi tiếng bậc nhất ở bảo tàng. Cậu khóc khi nhìn bức họa và ngất xỉu ngay sau đó. Cha mẹ cậu vô cùng hốt hoảng và lập tức đưa cậu đến bệnh viện. Mẹ cậu kể lại rằng cậu khóc trong giấc ngủ suốt quãng đường cho đến khi vào phòng cấp cứu.

Sau sự cố ngày hôm đó, Len bắt đầu tìm hiểu về nghệ thuật triển lãm và được cấp thẻ hội viên vào năm tiếp theo. Cậu đến ngắm bức họa bất cứ khi nào rảnh và trở thành thói quen vào mỗi chủ nhật sau khi vào đại học.

Cậu luôn có cảm giác rằng có một ai đó mà cậu đang tìm kiếm. Một ai đó rất quan trọng đang đợi cậu. Kaito từng phàn nàn rằng hắn bắt gặp cậu lẩm bẩm một cái tên hoặc một từ ngữ trong vô thức rất nhiều lần, hắn hỏi cậu có biết không, nhưng Len chỉ nhíu mày nhìn bạn mình và lắc đầu. Hắn đảo mắt nhìn cậu trong nghi ngờ rồi cũng không tra hỏi cậu nữa.

.......

Những đứa trẻ chơi trốn tìm gần đấy đều lén lút trốn sau hàng rào để nhìn trộm người họa sĩ già.

Người ta đồn rằng ông lão thời còn trẻ là một họa sư nghèo, người tình cờ yêu say đắm cô con gái xinh đẹp nhưng mắc bệnh nan y của một gia đình thương nhân giàu có. Cô tiểu thư gặp ông lão (lúc đó là một chàng trai trẻ bằng tuổi cô) và cũng phải lòng ông. Họ nói cô đã từ bỏ tất cả gia tài của mình để kết hôn và về sống với ông, cha mẹ cô từ mặt cô và không bao giờ gặp lại cô nữa. Hai người sống hạnh phúc dù thiếu thốn và vất vả. Một năm sau ngày cưới, vợ ông bệnh nặng và qua đời, ông lão sống một mình cho đến tận bây giờ.

Không ai biết đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, nhưng không khi nào người ta không thấy ông ở đó: ngồi bên mái hiên dưới gốc cây anh đào và cặm cụi vẽ những bức tranh không ngừng nghỉ.

Thỉnh thoảng một đứa nhóc gan dạ sẽ lẻn vào lấy một bức tranh của ông và đưa cho những đứa tò mò còn lại. Là chân dung của một người phụ nữ trẻ trong bộ kimono màu đỏ rực rỡ ngồi dưới tán cây anh đào, khuôn mặt bị che lấp bằng một tấm vải xoan màu hồng nhạt in họa tiết những cánh hoa, mái tóc vàng hiện ra dưới tấm màn che với nụ cười dịu dàng trên khuôn mặt. Là bức tranh về đêm trăng khuyết với những cánh hoa anh đào tự do tung bay trong gió. Ông lão không bận tâm đến bất cứ điều gì, tiếp tục vẽ những bức tranh của mình cho đến tận lúc ông qua đời.

Một thời gian dài trôi qua, người ta không còn thấy bóng dáng ông lão ngồi vẽ tranh nữa. Bên cạnh cây hoa anh đào nọ xuất hiện hai ngôi mộ nhỏ không tên. Sau đó, cây già cỗi và trở nên mục rữa, trẻ con bắt đầu ngừng lui tới nơi này và mọi thứ dần trôi vào quên lãng.

Ngày nay, đâu đó vẫn có người nhắc đến chuyện tình đẹp nhưng thật ngắn ngủi của đôi vợ chồng không tên nọ. Dù không ai có thể khẳng định liệu điều này có thật hay chỉ là những truyền thuyết được thêu dệt bởi miệng đời.

Năm trăm năm trôi qua, một bức họa cổ xưa được tìm thấy và đặt tại viện bảo tàng nằm ở trung tâm Tokyo. Người ta bảo rằng đó chính là bức tranh năm xưa ông lão vẽ dưới gốc cây anh đào nở rộ.

.......

Cậu đứng đó nhìn chằm chằm vào bức họa. Không nhận ra một người khác cũng đang nhìn nó bên cạnh cậu.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại đột nhiên reo lên khiến Len giật mình. Không vui chút nào, cậu không thích những thứ làm phiền khi cậu ở đây. Len miễn cưỡng rút điện thoại kiểm tra người gọi.

"Kaito." Tên của hắn được rít lên. "Cái quái gì thế. Tôi đã nói với cậu đừng làm phiền rồi mà." Cố gắng nhỏ giọng để không hét vào mặt cậu bạn tóc xanh. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng ồn TV ở đầu dây bên kia.

Kaito quyết định gọi cho Len nhờ mua dùm bữa tối vì hắn quá lười đi ra ngoài trong thời tiết nắng nóng này. Hơn nữa tủ lạnh của họ cũng đã hết đồ dự trữ, cậu có thể mua luôn trên đường về (hắn lý luận với cậu). Dĩ nhiên hắn không quan tâm nếu Len đang ở đâu hoặc đang làm gì (dù Len đã nói hắn đừng làm phiền cậu), thế là hắn vừa xem phim vừa gọi cậu.

Len cáu kỉnh và hét vào điện thoại những từ ngữ không tốt lắm. Hoàn toàn quên mất bản thân đang ở nơi công cộng.

"N-này." Âm thanh nữ tính ngọt ngào vang lên khiến cậu giật nảy mình quay sang bên cạnh. Chiếc điện thoại bị lãng quên rơi thẳng xuống đất khi ánh mắt cậu chạm phải đôi mắt xanh lam lấp lánh ngại ngùng.

Một cô gái tầm tuổi cậu đứng bên cạnh. Cô gái lạ sở hữu mái tóc ngắn màu vàng nắng, đeo một chiếc nơ thỏ màu trắng trên đầu; cô mặc một chiếc áo thun dài tay màu đỏ bên ngoài chiếc áo dây màu xanh lá kết hợp với chiếc váy jean dài gần tới đầu gối và đi đôi bốt đen cao cổ. Cuối cùng, cô gái choàng một chiếc khăn voan mỏng màu hồng nhạt được thêu những cánh hoa anh đào bên ngoài thay cho áo khoác.

Len không thể rời mắt khỏi cô gái trước mặt cậu. Đôi mắt rực rỡ này, có phải cậu đã từng nhìn thấy ở đâu đó? Tại sao cậu không thể nhìn đi chỗ khác?

Cô gái là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng khi cô cúi xuống nhặt chiếc điện thoại và đưa lại cho cậu.

"Của cậu." Cô mỉm cười. Len vẫn không phản ứng. Cô gái đưa tay nắm lấy bàn tay phải của cậu và nhét chiếc điện thoại vào chúng. Sự đụng chạm của cô gửi một luồng điện xuống sống lưng Len. Cậu chớp mắt bối rối. Cô gái đứng đó nhìn cậu với cái nhìn lo lắng trên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp. Cô nghiêng đầu, đôi môi mấp máy.

"Ưm... Có chuyện gì không ổn sao?" Len quan sát đôi môi hồng của cô chuyển động. Chết tiệt! Cô ấy thật dễ thương. Cậu tự tát mình vì suy nghĩ. Cậu chỉ vừa gặp cô chưa được 5 phút và như thể cô là người yêu lâu ngày của cậu.

Cậu hắng giọng, bình tĩnh lại và đút chiếc điện thoại (có lẽ đã hư vì rơi) vào túi quần.

"Cảm ơn." Cậu gãi đầu, ngượng ngùng nhìn cô.

"Không có gì!" Cô gái trả lời bằng giọng điệu vui vẻ.

Im lặng sau đó. Không ai biết phải làm gì, không khí trở nên nặng nề xung quanh họ. Với sự ngạc nhiên của cậu, cô là người đầu tiên lên tiếng.

"T-tớ là Rin. Kagamine Rin." Cô đưa bàn tay nhỏ nhắn ra trước mặt cậu. "Xin lỗi vì khiến cậu giật mình." Cô trông khá lúng túng và nếu cậu không tưởng tượng thì, ừm, có những vết ửng hồng xuất hiện trên mặt cô. "Tớ sẽ bồi thường cho chiếc điện thoại của cậu."

Len chấp nhận bàn tay nhỏ nhắn mềm mại của cô, cậu không nhận ra mình siết chúng quá lâu cho đến khi cô lúng túng trên chân mình. Cậu xấu hổ buông tay và cô gái tội nghiệp chỉ đứng đó nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất không biết nói gì.

Cuối cùng Len cũng nói chuyện bình thường được với cô. Cậu bảo cô không cần bận tâm về chiếc điện thoại, cô trông vẫn còn áy náy nhưng cũng đồng ý.

Bây giờ cậu nhận ra cô ấy giới thiệu mình là Kagamine Rin. Kagamine! Thật là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên, nhưng Len thích gọi đó là định mệnh hơn. Ai biết. Có lẽ số phận đã cho họ gặp nhau.

"Tôi là Kagamine Len."

Cô nhìn cậu với đôi mắt mở to và cậu gật đầu như nói 'Tôi biết. Tôi cũng không thể tin được.'

Cậu tiến lại gần cô.

"Có phải chúng ta đã gặp nhau ở đâu không?" Cậu không chắc tại sao mình lại hỏi như vậy. Nhưng có điều gì đó về cô gái này khiến cậu cảm thấy kỳ lạ. Ở bên cô làm cậu hồi hộp và cũng thật bình yên, cảm giác mà 20 năm qua cậu không bao giờ cảm nhận được ở bất cứ ai. Lần đầu tiên nhìn vào đôi mắt màu bầu trời sâu thẳm đó, trái tim cậu như muốn nổ tung, và thứ gì đó bị khóa từ rất lâu trong trái tim cậu lập tức được gỡ bỏ. Cậu chắc chắn cô chính là chiếc chìa khóa gỡ bỏ nó.

Rin cười khúc khích với cậu. Tiếng cười của cô thật mê hoặc và cậu xác định mình yêu tiếng cười đó. Cậu muốn nhìn thấy cô cười nhiều hơn nữa.

"Có gì buồn cười sao?" Cậu bĩu môi và khoanh tay, giả bộ giận dỗi.

Cô lập tức lắc đầu, cố kìm nén tiếng cười trong lòng bàn tay. "Tớ chỉ nghĩ rằng thật trùng hợp." Cô ngại ngùng vén mái tóc vàng bị lạc ra sau tai. "Bởi vì tớ cũng nghĩ như vậy." Cô thành thật.

"Oh." Cậu đáp đơn giản. Vẫn sốc vì câu trả lời của cô. "Tôi... tôi..."

"Bức tranh này rất thú vị phải không?" Cô cắt ngang, quay lại nhìn bức tranh bị lãng quên. "Len dường như rất thích nó." Cô đề cập, tự nhiên gọi cậu bằng tên (và cậu thích cái cách tên mình phát ra trên môi cô).

"Cậu tập trung đến nỗi không để ý xung quanh mình." Cô nghiêng đầu và cố miêu tả lại biểu cảm của cậu.

"Tớ cũng thích nó." Cô tiếp tục. Tâm trí Len tự động gạch bỏ từ 'nó' và thay thế bằng 'cậu'. Không thể trách cậu được. Cậu cũng không hiểu rõ bản thân mình nữa.

Đó là một cuộc gặp gỡ kỳ lạ nhất trong đời cậu. Nhưng Len thật sự không bận tâm. Sau đó, họ nói với nhau tất cả mọi thứ mà họ có thể nghĩ ra. Len sẽ lắng nghe cô khi cô kể và gật đầu đáp khi cô hỏi điều gì đó. Cô sẽ mỉm cười với cậu hoặc đỏ mặt và khẽ xoa tay vào gấu áo nếu cô xấu hổ. Rin không phải là một người ồn ào hay năng động thái quá, thật dễ chịu khi ở bên cạnh cô.

Len nắm cổ tay cô trước khi cô bước lên tàu điện trở về nhà. Họ đã rời khỏi viện bảo tàng ít phút trước và Len đề nghị tiễn cô đến ga tàu.

Sự ngạc nhiên hiện lên trong đôi mắt xanh lam của Rin. Cô im lặng chờ đợi.

"Chúng ta có thể trao đổi số điện thoại không?" Cậu nói, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu bầu trời xinh đẹp.

...

Cậu con trai tóc vàng trằn trọc nhìn vào chiếc điện thoại mới sửa chiều nay. Không có tin nhắn mới nào. Cô hứa là sẽ nhắn tin cho cậu. Cậu thở dài. Đã ba ngày trôi qua kể từ lúc cậu gặp Kagamine Rin, cô gái kỳ lạ chiếm lấy tâm trí cậu kể từ khi cô xuất hiện.

Lăn sang một bên và nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc điện thoại lần cuối trước khi đặt nó trở lại bàn học. Len chìm sâu hơn vào chiếc mềm. Cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ nhớ cô đến vậy. Dù họ chỉ quen biết được một ngày và xa cách đến ba ngày. Cậu tự hỏi liệu cô cũng nhớ cậu như vậy. Tại sao cô ấy không nhắn tin cho cậu? Có lẽ cô ấy chỉ bận rộn thôi.

Lắc đầu rũ bỏ suy nghĩ và đẩy mình vào phòng tắm. Cậu cần một chút nước nóng để thư giãn ngay bây giờ. Ngay lúc cậu vặn tay nắm cửa phòng, chuông điện thoại reo lên báo cuộc gọi đến. Len lập tức lao qua giường để chộp lấy nó, hành động thình lình làm cậu va phải chân giường và ngã mạnh xuống sàn ngủ. May mắn chiếc điện thoại không bị hư một lần nữa.

Quên cơn đau của mình, cậu mở điện thoại ngay lập tức. Một số lạ hiển thị trên màn hình. Cậu cố gắng kìm nén hơi thở dồn dập, nuốt nước bọt và từ từ áp nó vào tai.

"X-xin chào?"

"Len? Có phải số điện thoại của Len không?" Giọng nói ngọt ngào vang lên một cách bối rối. "Là Kagamine Rin. Xin lỗi vì bây giờ mới gọi cho cậu." Cô lo lắng và quan tâm.

Len có nụ cười rạng rỡ trên mặt suốt buổi tối còn lại và thức trắng đêm đó. Cậu không thể chờ để được gặp cô một lần nữa.

-Hai năm sau-

"Nhắc mới nhớ, dạo này tôi không còn thấy cậu đến đó nữa." Kaito hỏi vu vơ, đứng dựa vào bức tường phòng khách thưởng thức tách cafe nóng.

Len liếc nhìn cậu bạn thân với cái nhìn 'Cậu đang nói gì thế?' rồi quay trở lại bài luận tốt nghiệp trên máy tính.

Hắn nhấp một ngụp cafe, để chất lỏng đắng trôi xuống cổ họng.

"Chủ nhật." Hắn nhắc cậu.

"À. Tôi không có hứng thú nữa." Cậu nhếch mép.

'Bởi vì tôi đã tìm thấy thứ quan trọng hơn nhiều.' Len nghĩ, nhưng cậu sẽ không nói với hắn điều đó. Kaito bỏ lỡ khuôn mặt rạng rỡ và giọng điệu vui vẻ của cậu đằng sau màn hình.

Hoàn thành bàn luận cuối cùng của mình, cậu đóng máy tính và đứng dậy, uể oải vươn vai với một cái ngáp dài, đi thẳng về phía phòng ngủ của ký túc xá.

"Tôi quên mất!" Len ló đầu ra từ trong phòng ngủ gọi bạn mình. "Thứ bảy cuối tháng sau cậu có rảnh không?"

"Có lẽ. Lúc đó chúng ta đã tốt nghiệp. Dù sao tôi cũng chưa có việc làm." Hắn trả lời, nhấp thêm một ngụm cafe nữa.

"Ồ tốt quá!" Len reo lên. "Hôm đó là đám cưới của tôi. Cậu làm phụ rể giúp tôi nhé."

"Được th--" Kaito phun chất lỏng ra ngoài. Tách cafe trên tay đổ thẳng vào chân hắn. Cậu hài lòng đóng cửa lại sau lưng, cậu có thể nghe tiếng hét và những tiếng chửi rủa phát ra trong phòng khách.

Điện thoại cậu báo tin nhắn tới. Len nằm xuống và mở xem. Người gửi được đặt là 'Rin - My wife'

'Chúc ngủ ngon, Len'

Cậu cười toe toét, cảm giác ấm áp dâng lên lồng ngực, nhanh chóng gõ văn bản và bấm phím gửi.

'Ngủ ngon, Rin' Một nụ hôn nhỏ đính kèm ở bên cạnh.

\---

'Ngài xem, cuối cùng em cũng gặp được ngài rồi.'

'Ừ. Ta cũng vậy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kết thúc!!  
> Dù đã mường tượng khá rõ ràng trong đầu nhưng thật sự viết ra được là một điều rất khó đối với tôi.  
> Tôi vẫn không hài lòng lắm với fic này nhưng dù sao tôi cũng đã cố gắng hết sức rồi.  
> Hẹn gặp lại!!


End file.
